Apologetic
by strawberryshortcake16
Summary: An Aunt Petunia and Harry bonding story, only this time, she doesn't change her mind straight away and Harry's more than a little suspicious...
1. Chapter 1

Petunia Dursley sighed as she dried the dishes, vigorously scrubbing them dry with a tea towel and leaving them on the side so she could put them away after she had finished her current task. Misty eyed, she stared out into the front garden where her darling angel Duddikins was playing football with his little friends. More than once or twice he tackled them against the rules, but Petunia pretended not to notice.

The brat was in his cupboard, to the relief of her and Vernon. He was being punished for an incident at school where he had climbed onto the school roof using his freakish powers. They couldn't have that sort of behaviour now, could they? Imagine what the neighbours would say!

Yet no matter how much Petunia tried to justify her actions, she still felt a little twinge whenever she thought about it. _Lily, _she thought, _I'm so sorry…_


	2. Chapter 2

It was a pitch black night on Privet Drive. In fact, it was so dark that the lampposts were merely faint glows offering almost no light, or at least, not so much that you noticed it. Another unsettling fact was that it was quiet. Very quiet. So quiet that if anyone had been out they would have been frightened by the sheer quietness of it.

As it happened, nobody was out. Except for one Vernon Dursley, breaking the silent dark by cursing and swearing to himself. He had decided to work late at his company, Grunnings. They sold drills. It may not have been a very exciting job for some, but Vernon loved it. It was merely the feeling of power over his workers that he enjoyed, nothing more. If he hadn't got that promotion and he didn't have Petunia and Dudley to support (no use thinking about that troublesome freak he reminded himself) it was safe to say he would quit his job in a heartbeat.

Anyway, the reason he was disgruntled was that he had been hoping to make a lot of money with a huge offer one of his customers had put forward, but said customer had changed their minds, apparently not wanting to spend thousands of pounds on drills. Vernon _knew_ it was the boy's fault, it just had to be.

Vernon stumbled out of the car (an expensive Mercedes Benz) and slammed the door shut, making several of the neighbours turn on their bedroom lights for fear they were being burgled, and stormed angrily into the cookie-cutter house where his lovely wife, Petunia and wonderful Dudley resided. As soon as he had crossed the threshold, the first thing he heard was a faint humming coming from the boy's cupboard. Fuelled by anger and desire for revenge, he stomped towards the tiny cupboard and unlatched it, making the boy jump in surprise.

"YOU!" Vernon bellowed, and he picked Harry up by his oversized shirt that had once belonged to Dudley and hurled him into the wall, smashing his glasses.

Harry was unsure what was going on, after all, he had already been punished for the roof incident and he couldn't think of anything else he had done. Why was Uncle Vernon so angry?

"WE HAVE TRIED TO PROVIDE A HOME FOR YOU, BUT IT'S NEVER ENOUGH, IS IT!" Vernon yelled in rage.

Blinking in shock, Harry inched away from his senseless Uncle and looked nervously towards his Aunt. She shook her head and the poor boy gulped, that shake meant she was not going to intervene unless it was absolutely necessary.

"BOY! LOOK AT ME, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Vernon screamed. "YOU STOPPED ME FROM MAKING MY BUSINESS DEAL, DIDN'T YOU? ANSWER ME!"

Harry slowly shook his head, waiting for any sign of reaction from his uncle. A lone tear rolled down his cheek.

"DON'T LIE TO ME BOY!" shouted Uncle Vernon. "I JUST KNOW YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT! YOU AND YOUR FREAKY POWERS!"

And he raised a bloated red hand and started to bring it down on the terrified child. He was stopped at the last moment by a single calm word from his wife.

"No."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter's brilliant emerald green eyes grew large in astonishment as he tried to process what his strict, cold aunt had just said in regards to his punishment. Meanwhile, Vernon was also having a hard time understanding.

"Bu-but P-Petunia!" He stuttered almost uncomprehendingly. "That- that freak deserves-"

"No." stated Harry's last link to his mother in a voice cold and hard as steel. "Not him. Not Lily's son."

She turned and walked upstairs, leaving Vernon to waddle after her, protesting thoroughly, and Harry to clean himself up and clamber back into his cupboard.

Harry felt like he had been rammed into a brick wall. Which, in fairness, he had. Blood was trickling down the side of his pale face, blocking his sight. He sighed to himself, he was going to be black and blue in the morning. At least Aunt Petunia had stopped it before it got any worse.

Now there was something the misfortunate boy couldn't get his head around. Why would his aunt, someone who had treated him like filth, a stain on her family ever since he could remember, save him from the wrath of Uncle Vernon? Also, she had mentioned someone called Lily. Who was Lily?

He puzzled over it for at least an hour before he tired himself out and decided to ask her in the morning. Usually she would shout and snap, "Don't ask questions!" But who knows, maybe with the change of heart she might fill him in on some things.

And with that thought, Harry's frail little body gave in and the invalid fell fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

At what seemed like 2 in the morning, Petunia Dursley woke up as her alarm went off. She didn't think much of her alarm clock, even if it had been a wedding present from Vernon's late mother. It made an annoying, thin, reedy sound which was not something you wanted to wake up to.

She was contemplating getting rid of it and buying a new one, when suddenly Vernon rolled over and continued snoring. Like a pig, she thought vindictively. She still hadn't forgiven him from last night's episode.

She didn't like the boy, everyone knew that. From Vernon, to Dudley, to the neighbours (Petunia's social life had decreased rapidly after she had Dudley), it was a fact. But that still didn't mean Vernon could beat any child under her care. Despite the fact that Lily was dead, Petunia still felt a tiny spark of loyalty to her late sister, and she felt it was her responsibility to take care of her son.

If the boy had been normal, she could have accepted him, maybe even liked him a little. But because he was so obviously one of those freaks, she didn't dare get attached. From what she knew of those wiz- freaks, they took your family and loved ones and fashioned them into tools, pawns designed to manipulate. They could and would get you killed, and they wouldn't bat an eyelid.

With that thought firmly in place, Petunia rose from her comfortable bed, and made the journey downstairs.

"Boy!" she snapped, her hard exterior back on. "Get up out of bed and cook Vernon and Duddikin's breakfast NOW!"

There was no response.

Cursing in fury, Petunia yanked the door open.

"Boy! I said GET UP!"

"Mm coming Aunt Petunia." He muttered weakly.

"You better be!" she hissed.

He clambered out from between the thin sheets and stumbled with such lack of coordination into the gleaming kitchen that Petunia wondered if there were something wrong with him. She shrugged it off as tiredness and followed him into the polished room that she worked so hard to keep spotless.

The boy wandered clumsily to the fridge, plucked out some bacon and put the packet on the side of the gas cooker. Something that amused her was that he had to go and get a stool on which to stand on to reach the frying pans that were hung on hooks above the stove. Her Duddy would never have to do that, she thought proudly.

She forgot to mention the fact that even if he didn't, he still had no idea how to cook it.

Harry turned the cooker on and then got to work on the sausages, putting them under the grill. Petunia watched for a moment, and then joined in, helping him cook breakfast. It was her own way of apologizing for being so harsh earlier.

When they had started the eggs, Petunia went to get dressed, after all, she was an upstanding member of the community and it wouldn't do for any of the neighbours to see her looking so dishevelled, with her hair sticking up in all directions. Harry went to sit down at the table but as he did, the timer went off for the bacon, signifying that the rashers had finished cooking. He went to get it, but as he grasped the handle, the room went black.

The last thing he saw was the saucepan crashing down, down on top of him. Then there was pain…

And then it stopped.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry opened his eyes.

Everything was white. There was nothing else, just white.

_Great, _thought Harry, _peace at last._

But if he was dead, where were his parents? The Dursleys had always told him his parents were worthless drunks that never wanted him, but he himself had refused to believe it. His mum and dad must have loved him. **Someone **must have cared about him, dead or alive. Otherwise, he doubted that he'd have stayed alive for as long as he had.

Harry wondered where he was. He had never felt this comfortable, like he was lying on a bed of cotton wool. Almost unaware of his actions, he lifted a hand to rub his eyes, which were closing rapidly. A soothing voice reached his ears.

"_Yes, Harry, that's it. You go to sleep now. Everything will be better in the morning…"_

"Mummy?" Harry whispered before falling into a deep slumber.

Petunia Dursley was in inner turmoil. It was not the first time, many of her close friends and relations would assure you. But she had never worried over this particular subject before, and if anyone had known what was troubling her, they would have been shocked.

Petunia's nephew, the one that was infamous around Privet Drive, the one that wore scruffy clothes and had messy hair, the one Petunia hated with a vengeance, had referred to her as 'Mummy.'

She bit her lip. If Vernon was here, he would have scoffed and told her to nip it in the bud as quick as possible, and then beaten the boy within an inch of his life when they returned home. Dudley would scream and attack Potter as the privilege of having a mother was reserved for him only. Yvonne would look anxious, and tell her to wait for the boy to come out of his coma, and then quiz him on it.

Yvonne was kind. Petunia had often envied her on her gentleness towards others. She did try to be nice when she could, but if anyone caught her being kind to Ha- the freak, her reputation was ruined.

It was times like this when Petunia wished she could start her life from scratch.

**AN: If it isn't obvious, Harry is in hospital. He has severe burns and the shock has put him into a coma. Harry is 6, 7 in this story, so maybe this time he'll be receiving his letter without any problems… *makes frowny face***


	6. Chapter 6

A young blonde woman with rosy cheeks strolled happily into the waiting room and sat cheerfully next to Petunia, even though there was countless other seats unoccupied. Petunia inwardly groaned, today was proving to be one of those days.

"You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" asked the jubilant woman, oblivious to Petunia's discomfort.

"No, not at all." She answered, forcing a smile.

"So, why are you here?" she grinned.

Petunia was enraged; some people just didn't understand boundaries!

"If you must know, my nephew is dangerously ill with burns and is currently in a coma. You?" she forced out, shaking with anger.

Fortunately, the woman seemed to back off after that, leaving Petunia to her thoughts at last.

After what seemed like a lifetime, a brunette nurse called her name off a clipboard.

"Petunia? Petunia Dursley?"

"That's me." She replied dully, and followed the nurse into a room similar to the room where Harry was sleeping, unaware of anything going on around him. An Asian man, who she assumed was the doctor, was sat at a desk.

"Mrs Dursley, we have been running some scans on your nephew, and we have noticed several strange things."

Petunia froze, terrified they had found out about his abnormality, but then he continued.

"I'm afraid Harry has several broken bones in his left arm that have not healed properly, he is severely malnourished, and his back is littered with scars. Can you tell us what has occurred?"

Her hand flew to her mouth, and her breathing quickened.

"_What?!"_

**AN: Ooh, looks like Vernon has some explaining to do! Petunia knew he was underfed, but the scars and broken bones? Remember how Petunia acted in chapter 2? She hates physical abuse, and now this has been revealed, Vernon's in for it!**


	7. Chapter 7

Angrily, Petunia Dursley slammed the front door of Privet Drive, making the foundations tremble. Dudley Dursley was sat in the front room of the unnaturally neat house watching the telly. The spoiled boy jumped as the door slammed and made sure to turn the TV down a little. He knew to keep out of his mother's way when she was on the warpath.

Vernon was cowering in the dark hole that was his study. He winced as the irate woman entered his (private) study.

"VERNON!" she yelled, consummated with fiery rage. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO POTTER!"

The coward whimpered in fear, giving no discernable answer.

"AS MUCH AS I HATE THE BOY, NOBODY DESERVES TO BE TREATED THAT BADLY! YOU MONSTER!"

Vernon muttered something under his breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"You had as much to do with it as I did." he grumbled.

Petunia staggered back, speechless.

"Yes, that's right." The evil man grinned, his eyes filled with a sick kind of glee. "It was your fault, mostly. You spent his monthly stipend on Dudley. You refused him meals. You made him do chores. It was all you!"

Petunia's eyes grew cold and hard. Her hands shook. Her heart pounded. Was it true? Was she the evil one?

A rational voice inside her head said calmly,_ Of course not. You never caused him pain._

Little did Petunia know there was more than just one kind of pain.

"I want a divorce." She spat, then turned on her heel and stormed out of the house.

**Hello again! Sorry for not updating yesterday, I had no access to a computer. Please forgive me!**


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I am sooooooo sorry for not updating! I went to France to get away from the awful English weather! I promise to update more regularly from now on!

Alright, here we go:

Petunia travelled back to the hospital, her mind reeling over what Vernon had said, or sneered might be more of an accurate description. She could not believe it. The wretched woman knew that she had made her nephew's life a misery from Day One, but there was a small part of her that was silently refusing to acknowledge it.

_Lily's son, Petunia. Lily's son. _That stubborn part of her said.

"I know_,_"she said out loud, startling several other visitors. "I'm trying."

As soon as the wary looks died down, she head her name called. She sighed. As much as much as she was worried about the boy, she just wanted it to end.

_Yes, but in what way? _a sly voice hissed in the corner of her brain. She shook her head to get rid of those type of thoughts, ignoring the raised eyebrows and glances exchanged by the other waiting people.

She really did hate having to be a polite, well behaved citizen sometimes. At that moment she **really** wanted to do or say something so rude, it would wipe the smug smile from those-

"Mrs Dursley?"

She silently swore under her breath. If there was anything that could drag her mood down even more than it already was, it was hearing that fat, self-righteous walrus's last name.

"It's Miss Evans, if you don't mind."

And ignoring the incredulous stares and whispers from the smirking housewives behind her, Petunia Evans swept into her nephews hospital room as she waited for him to make the journey back to reality.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry's emerald green orbs swirled as the young, unfortunate boy woke sleepily from his interrupted slumber. The first thing he saw was his Aunt Petunia, sitting awkwardly on the edge of his white bed. White, white, white. That was practically the only colour in there. She looked very out of place perched stiffly on his pristine quilt.

"Harry?" she said anxiously. Huh. That was a new one. Usually she was using sarcasm or anger while speaking to him. The boy. The freak. He giggled. He sounded off his head and he knew it. But Aunt Petunia didn't look very threatening in her white housedress, so warily he sat up, wondering if it was all a trick.

"Yes Aunt Petunia?" he mumbled, in a bit of a haze. "Where am I?"

All traces of worry disappeared from her face as he spoke and she smiled gently.

"You're in the hospital Harry. You hurt yourself on the gas cooker." She explained softly. She saw the fear in his beautiful eyes (_so like Lily's,_ the voice reminded her) and said carefully, "It's alright, it's safe here."

"But Uncle Ver-"

"Me and you will not be seeing him again. Dudley, I am not so sure about." She sighed worriedly. "I plan to take custody of him, but Vernon has a whole barracuda of lawyers. I don't know what's going to happen to him."

Hesitantly, Harry took hold of his aunt, and for the first time that he could remember, he was hugged. It felt nice, sort of safe and warm. He felt as though nothing could hurt him, ever.


	10. Chapter 10

Dudley Dursley was not a happy boy.

"I don't wanna go!" he screamed furiously at his red faced, sweating father who was currently shoving items into several boxes messily, and packing suitcases full of clothes.

"But Dudders-"

"I want to stay! It's Piers' birthday party in a week! We're going to Laser Zone and then Mc Donalds! And if we go I'll miss it!" he howled, completely ignorant of his father's growing anger.

"Dudley, if we stay, you'll never see me again! It's all because of that stupid freak! He lied to Petunia, and now she's going to call Social Services and the police on me and I'll spend the rest of my life in prison!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

For the first time ever, Vernon Dursley slapped his son. Dudley was shocked into silence, and then began sobbing loudly.

"Dudley shut up and pack your things! Then go get in the damn car! Anything that isn't packed will be sold to make money for the er… holiday!"

Whimpering, Dudley did as his father said for the first- and last- time.

10 miles away, Petunia Dursley (now Evans) received a phone call from the police.

"Mrs Dursley?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is the police. Your husband Vernon was caught speeding on the M1 after you called Social Services saying he had abused your nephew without your knowledge. He had boxes and suitcases stored in the car, and your son Dudley was sat crying in the back. If you would like to come down to the station and we can find out what was going on?"

Petunia looked at Harry's nurse on duty, a young brunette named Francesca. Francesca smiled at her. "Go." She smiled. "I'll watch him for you."

"Thank you." She mouthed.

"Yes, of course sir. I'll be down in a moment." Petunia replied. After hanging up, thanking the nurse and saying goodbye to Harry, she stormed out of the hospital, determined to find out what was going on at last.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter was pouting, something he had never imagined he'd ever do.

His life plan had been:

Endure the Dursleys.

Escape from the Dursleys.

Go to college.

Get job.

Have a good life at last.

E was something Harry used to comfort himself with when his Uncle was in a particularly bad mood, when he was crying in the cupboard, bruised and alone, when Dudley and his gang were having a session of Harry Hunting. That thought was used a lot, but he never got tired of it. If anything, the more it was used, the more he yearned for it.

But now he didn't need thought E anymore, because his entire life plan had just been turned upside down. Dudley and Uncle Vernon weren't here, the nice lady had made him feel better and Aunt Petunia…

She was being **nice**.

Not that he minded. As far as he was concerned, life was good.

So why was he pouting? you might ask. Everything is perfect.

The nice lady (Francesca, he reminded himself) had just told him that seeing as though he was going to be there for at least a month, he was going to need a tutor.

That's right.

A **tutor.**

Harry had tried to get out of it, but she had only laughed and said, "Of course you do. You wouldn't want be behind your friends when you go back to school now, would you?"

He didn't bother explaining that he didn't have any friends.

_When is Aunt Petunia going to come back?_


	12. Chapter 12

Petunia swept into the police station like she owned the place. She was ushered into a small, dull grey conference room where a kind looking man was waiting, weary eyes fixed upon Petunia like he knew what stress she was going through. The stressed woman barely suppressed a snort. As if! She bet he had a wonderful life, with doting parents, plump, caring wife, angelic kids, brothers and sisters by the dozen. Petunia hated him at the first sight. She had no parents left to advise her in times of need, no perfect spouse, no lovely children (unless you counted Dudley, and Petunia doubted somehow anyone would) and the only thing left of her sister was her nephew.

Hmm. What was going to happen to her and him, she had no idea, but she knew one thing: he was never sleeping in a cupboard ever again.

She loved her son dearly, as much as any woman did, but right now even Petunia knew that Dudley was not something to be proud of. Her only hope for her son was to get custody of him, and maybe talk him out of his ways. Vernon was no longer a problem as Child Protective Services were upon him like a swarm of bees. The only problem left was Marge.

Marjorie Dursley loved her nephew, and was sure to try and get custody. Essentially, Marge wasn't a threat, but Petunia would still have to try defend herself. That meant a lawyer, and lawyers cost money. None of which Petunia had.

That was the big flaw in her Grand Plan, as she had begun to call it.

Money.

If only Lily had left her something, or maybe Harry…

If Petunia had been a cartoon character, a lightbulb would have popped up over her head.

She would go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, no matter how wary she was of the wizarding world. She would find the bank _Gringotts, _Lily's voice inside her head whispered. And last, but not least, she would find out what Lily had left her son.

_Come on Tuney,_ her late sister whispered like their child selves. _It's not too late! You can win!_

Petunia shuddered, and began to listen.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:Enjoy the chapter!**

The social worker confirmed her worst fears and told the harassed woman that Marge was sure to try for custody of Dudley. Petunia knew that woman was the last thing Dudley needed. The spoilt child needed stability, discipline, and nurturing. Marge would most likely shower him with sweets, give in to his every whim, and turn him into even more of a little monster than he already was. She shuddered at the thought.

The worst thing about Harry's upbringing for Petunia, was the guilt. Guilt of punishing a small child for something he had no control over, the guilt of looking into Lily's eyes and seeing her staring back at her, reproaching Petunia for her actions. It was too much sometimes, looking into her late sisters eyes, so Petunia hid Harry away in the cupboard, making sure she only had to see him as little as possible.

But ignoring problems didn't fix them.

And Petunia was about to learn that now, more than ever.

**Sorry it's so short! Not got a lot of time!**


	14. Chapter 14

According to Harry's new social worker, Vernon had been trying to run away with Dudley. Papers were found in the car that suggested Vernon was taking him to Australia, and cutting off all connections with Petunia and obviously Harry. The good thing was that now Vernon had been caught, Petunia was the legal guardian for both Dudley and Harry. Marge had apparently moved to Wales to escape from the shame her brother was bringing her.

Petunia and Harry were deliriously happy. Also, Harry's physiotherapist thought he was well enough to go back to Privet Drive and restart his life. After what he had been through, Petunia didn't gruidge him that. The only thing she worried about was Dudley's reaction to not being able to taunt Harry. She knew she was going to have to make some huge changes in Dudley's life, and fast.

XXX

Harry glanced at his aunt when she sat on the bed, practically bouncing in delight. He wondered why she was so happy, he never saw this. Petunia was generally a very guarded person, even to her family.

"Why are you so happy?" he inquired childishly, his wide green eyes round behind his wire glasses.

She grinned back. "You're going home today."

"Yes!" he cheered, fist in the air.

"And," she said, smiling even more brightly," I have custody of both you and Dudley!"

Harry's grin faded slightly at that news. He knew his Aunt Petunia was nicer now, but he wasn't sure about Dudley. Maybe Dudley would keep kicking him, and punching him in the nose so his glasses broke. Maybe then Aunt Petunia wouldn't love him any more.

Petunia, seeing the look, scooted closer to him, and sighed gently. "Harry, let me tell you a story."

He looked up, somewhat surprised.

She continued. "Once upon a time, there was a witch and a wizard."

Harry gasped, and jumped a little. When he was little, he would listen to Aunt Petunia telling Dudley a bedtime story. There was never anything about magic. Even Cinderella was out because of the fairy godmother.

She carried on telling the story. "Their names were Lily and Severus. They lived in Surrey, and lived a few streets away. Only Severus knew magic was real, and Lily had no clue. They both lived normal lives until they became eight."

"Now, Lily was not an only child, unlike Severus. She had a sister, a mean sister who thought Lily was stupid, a freak. One day, Lily and P- her sister were out in a field playing. Lily picked up a daisy, and made the petals close in and out."

"You must understand that while the mean sister was horrible to Lily, she never really thought her a freak. She was scared, and angry, and jealous."

"Jealous?!" Harry exclaimed. "Why would she be jealous?"

"Because, Harry," Petunia answered calmly, "She wished she could do magic too. Unfortunately, she couldn't. So she took it out on her sister."

"Oh."

"So anyway, Severus was secretly watching Lily and her sister from behind a tree. He stepped out, and the girl ran in fright. He told Lily of a new world, a magical world, with a bank and a high street, and even a school where children learnt magic!"

"Wow, that sounds amazing!" Harry breathed, eyes shining. Petunia smiled sadly. She hated the next part of the story.

"When Lily was eleven years old, she went to the magical school. But not everything was great and fun and brilliant. There was an evil, out of control wizard called Voldemort attempting to take over the world. When Lily was seventeen, she decided to help fight him."

Harry sucked in his breath. "That sounds dangerous."

"Along with her new husband, James, they battled Voldemort over and over again. But it never seemed to make a difference."

"But then, Lily realised she may die soon on the battlefield, and did something unexpected."

"What was it Aunt Petunia?"

"She wrote a letter to the mean sister from the beginning of the story."

"WHAT?! Why?!"

"Because Harry, she found out she was pregnant, with you."

"WHAT?! She's my mother?! But that means she was magical! Wha-"

"Yes Harry, magic is real. And you, are a wizard."

He fainted.

**AN: Sorry for the lack of recent updates! I have had two projects this week!**


	15. Chapter 15

After the matron of the ward had scolded Petunia for overexciting him in his weak state, she got a hot water bottle and tucked him in. When she had gone, Petunia sat wearily on the bed. As bad as it sounds, she dreaded him waking up. There would be questions to answer, research to do, books to read, people to see. He would begin his descent into the magical world and leave her, just like Lily.

She didn't want to see him die.

Dumbledore was going to use him as a pawn, with himself as the chess master, operating the pieces. And she wasn't about to let that happen. Harry had already had way too much misery and heartbreak in his life. He didn't need manipulating headmasters added into the equation. She had to stop Dumbledore from interfering with Harry's life. Dumbledore had tricked Lily and James the same way, and where were they now? Dead! And all because of that meddling fool…

She was lost in thought when suddenly Harry's eyelids started to flutter, and he began to cough. It was now second nature to prop him up with pillows, and thump him on the back.

"Thanks." He rasped.

"You're welcome," she replied, not really listening.

Suddenly, Harry's eyes widened and he started a hacking cough again. "I..I'm a.. w- wizard?" he choked out gasping for breath. She lowered him down and smiled warmly at him.

"Yes Harry. Your parents were too. Lily and James Potter, brilliant at magic so I am told."

"Everything from that story was true?!"

"That's right." She said absent-mindedly, expecting questions about the school (Pigfarts, was it?) or the magical world, but instead, she was faced with this:

"You were the mean sister from the story?"

She choked on her coffee. "Yes Harry. I was young, impressionable, and jealous. Not a very good character for a child, hmm?"

He gave her a worried look. "So all the time, when you were pretending to hate magic, you were faking?"

"…I suppose you could put it that way."

He sighed and hugged her unexpectedly.

"I love you Aunt Petunia."

"I love you too."


	16. Chapter 16

Finally. Today was the day. Petunia could barely contain her excitement. Today, Harry Potter was coming home. She had been waiting for this day for three weeks!

Yvonne had been watching Dudley every time Petunia visited Harry, which was every day for at least an hour. She really couldn't thank her enough. Even she knew Dudley wasn't the angel she and Vernon had made him out to be. Petunia was worried about Dudley's reaction to Harry. She loved Dudley, but he needed to pull his socks up* if he was to succeed in life. Nobody wanted to hire a nosy, overweight, bullying man (she briefly wondered how Vernon got a job), and at the moment, that's what he was.

Harry, it was inevitable he go off to that school and learn magic amongst other people like himself. All she wanted is for him to return to her every holiday, and keep himself safe. There were people out there who would hurt him, exploit him for his fame, and she needed to make sure he was kept safe.

Shortly after she told Harry of his magic, she revealed his fame. He had been enthralled as he heard he was famous, horrified when he found out why, and curious when he was told of that Valdemart guy. He pretended he wasn't bothered by any of this news, especially the true circumstances of his parents death.

She could still hear him sobbing at night.

**AN: Okay, this was more of a filler chapter than anything, I admit. But I'm really tired, and hungry, and cold…**

***pull his socks up. This is a British phrase, so I put this here in case you don't know what it means. It means they need to do better.**

**Luv you all!**

**xxoxx**


End file.
